Revelations in Chains
by AlakaZamGurl
Summary: Dumbledore is being held prisioner by Severus, Harry is helpless and confused, until he realises the true reasoning of the Potions Master's actions.


Still, harry proceeded to tug helplessly at the thick, glistening chains that were wrapped tightly around Dumbledore's thinning wrists, still trying to grasp the fact that Snape had chained the great Albus Dumbledore to a wall with no explanation whatsoever, looked like Ron was right about him all along.  
Dumbledore sighed. Harry was too heroic for his own good, always desperate to save the day. Harry's feeble attempts to free him from his draughty cell would surely fail. He would have to say something dramatic to capture Harry's full attention.  
"Harry" he said in a deliberately mysterious and wise voice, " its about, your parents." Yes, he was good at that. Harry froze, rooted to the spot, unable to utter a word. His anticipation blocked out all his other senses, he was literally paralysed by just the thought of the whole truth. Harry felt in his very bones that this revelation would be the answer to all his questions, the one moment he had waited agonisingly for. His eyes set on Dumbledore expectantly. Albus smiled with a sweet satisfaction, he knew his little trick would work a treat. "Sorry, just kidding, it's about me"  
Harry breathed a breath of pure annoyance, that wasn't like Dumbledore at all. "I shall die soon" Albus continued, " so I must tell you what you deserve to know or this secret will perish with my flesh. that fateful night, you can predict which one I speak of. You did indeed kill the one who had tried to do so to you. Yes Harry, that night in Godric's Hollow, you killed Albus Dumbledore"  
"Wha!?" was all Harry could think of to say, this out-pour was unexpected to say the least He carried on, ignoring Harry, "Voldemort never attempted to kill you, on the contrary, he has been doing all in his power to protect you. Voldemort's mother had conceived another son- Klire. Klire was destined to marry one Freya Dumbldore. Her brother Albus was outraged to find that his precious little sister was marrying into a family of such strong Slytherin heritage, and so, he sought to kill all the family, so strong was his hatred for Slytherins after the Grindlewald incident, he killed Klire, Freya, he wiped their daughter Maria from all magical power and her husband Davie Evans too. He was positive the whole family was destined to become scheming Slytherins. Maria and Davie's first child was born muggle, which pleased Albus immensely but to his horror the second daughter had amazing magical potential. She would always be a Slytherin, but Albus wouldn't have it. He hexed the sorting hat and she was placed in Ravenclaw, a more respectable house in his eyes, he hoped Ravenclaw would keep her on the straight and narrow. Her name was Lily, your mother. He finished her and her husband off. And then, you killed him. Now, he has come back, he is unrecognisable and has fooled even the most intellectual of Death Eaters that he is indeed the Dark Lord. He is still after you Harry, he has never stopped plotting your end. And Voldemort has been doing everything he can to be you protector, your guide, your shield against death. "If he's Dumbledore, w-what does that make you?! " Stuttered Harry, uncertain what was going on. His head was buzzing so fast with thoughts he was sure he would be sick. Dumbledore, or at least the person who looked like him, continued in a dark voice." Everyone assumed it was Voldemort who killed the Potters, Dumbledore had timed his plot perfectly as Voldemort was trying to rid the magical world of the Gryffindors and Mudbloods, Albus visited Godric's Hollow and killed the Potters. As they were against Voldemort, everyone thought it was him who had done the deed. Smart fellow that Albus, but not smart enough to stay alive. Voldemort was so relieved that Harry, his only living relative had remained safe from Albus' destructive clutches. He felt he must keep an eye on Harry so he used his great powers to transform himself, transform himself into the image of someone both respected and trusted. isn't it obvious Harry?. Have you never wondered why I have never feared Voldemort?..  
He looked at Harry's face. The only word to describe his expression was lost. Completely and thoroughly lost. "Let my explain it to you in more simple terms." At that moment, Albus' eyes first sparkled and then swelled with an icy glow. At that same moment, the chains around his thin wrists shattered to the ground. "Severus didn't honestly think he could keep this great sorcerer prisoner with mere chains!" Dumbledore roared with a hollow laughter that seemed oddly familiar to Harry. While Harry racked his brains, Albus dug a lighter out of his pocket, he gave it one flick and his skin started to dissolve. Harry screamed blue murder, Albus was deteriorating! Melting to dust before hi very eyes! But, underneath the shredding skin, another figure was emerging rapidly. Harry fell backwards in blind horror and the newcomer smiled kindly. "Harry-" he started, but just then someone burst through the cell door. "I knew it!" A booming voice echoed through the dreary dungeon cell. Harry recognised it as the voice of one Severus Snape. "You can't even die without causing a scene first! I knew you couldn't resist revealing yourself for who you really are forever!" Sanpe pointed his wand at the startled newcomer who had been caught off guard. Harry could almost see the immense power oozing form Severus' determined face. "You were always one for the dramatics, weren't you Voldemort?" 


End file.
